<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les fleurs du mal by TheAbominableWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050243">Les fleurs du mal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter'>TheAbominableWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode Related, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sherlock (TV) Season/Series 02, Sherlock Texting, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa che vi propongo sarà una raccolta di brevi storie incentrate su sei coppie diverse, la propria NOTP, l’OTP, una coppia Crack-Paring, una coppia Slash/FemSlash, una coppia Canon e infine una coppia Het.<br/>Storia partecipante alla “Challenge delle sei coppie” indetta da GiuniaPalma/LadyPalma sul Forum di Efp.<br/>1.Coppia NOTP: Sherlock/Molly “Balla sulla tua tomba, Molly Hooper”<br/>2.Coppia HET: James Moriarty/Irene Adler "Pour l'Amour"<br/>3.Coppia SLASH/FEMSLASH: Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor "Canto d'Autunno"<br/>4.Coppia CANON: Mr Holmes/Mrs Holmes "Il libraio di Edgware road"<br/>5.Coppia OTP: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes "Una lunga storia d'amore"<br/>6.Coppia CRACK: Mycroft Holmes/James Moriarty "L'arte metafisica del ragno"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Irene Adler/James Moriarty, Mr Holmes/Mrs Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Balla sulla tua tomba, Molly Hooper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Molly Hooper e il racconto del suo cambiamento, il seppellire una parte di se stessa e accogliere la felicità con Sherlock Holmes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coppia: Molly Hooper/Sherlock Holmes<br/>Contesto: Post s4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Danza, Molly. Danza. Balla sulla tua tomba. Gioca con la morte. Tanto cara d’abitudine è a te, o straordinaria donna quale tu sei. Danza al ritmo del suono d’un violino. Lasciati andare a quella giga sfrenata, travolgente che lui ha composto per te. Danza, Molly. Ballagli attorno, entragli dentro. Sii amica e amante. Concedergli il tuo amore, seducilo con le tue movenze delicate. Inconsciamente sensuali. Abbandona la goffaggine, il risentimento e fintanto la rabbia che, nel fondo di te stessa, ancora covi. Già hai ceduto a essa, ora è tempo di lasciarla. Di cancellare quel sentimento che t’ha spinta a sbattergli la porta in faccia. Una, due, cento volte.</p>
  <p> <br/>
<em>Addio, Sherlock. A mai più.</em></p>
  <p> <br/>
E quindi balla. Balla sul suo cadavere, dolce Molly. Danza sui vostri spiriti marcescenti di putrido roseo sentimento. Dai pena al suo cuore innamorato, beati del dolore che i tuoi rifiuti gli provocano. Stordiscilo di schiaffi poiché lui ti ama, dolce Molly. Lo ha capito. Lo ha urlato e lo ha fatto sussurrando. Frustando mormorii come fossero scudisciate. Lo ha detto piangendo. Dopo aver capito. Dopo averti distrutto e aver dilaniato se stesso di senso di colpa. Lui che, quel vuoto dell’anima lo ha riempito col tuo odore. Lui che da allora ha ricominciato a respirare. Lui immobile, svuotato d’ogni buon sentimento. Senza più droga a scorrergli nelle vene. È pulito, ha detto. Lo ha fatto per te. Per quel “Ti amo” che hai sussurrato al telefono. Per quella stessa verità per la quale lo hai detestato. Lui è migliore di come ti si è mostrato, dolce Molly. E quindi balla sui rimasugli del suo cuore. Beati del suo bruciare, di quella pena solitaria che per anni t’ha dilaniata dentro. Ora sii tu quella fredda e distaccata. Indifferente a un primo, disattento sguardo, ma palpitante d’amore e dolcezza.</p>
  <p> <br/>
Balla, Molly, balla su di lui. Trascinalo in quella giga sfrenata, danzata sulle vostre tombe nere di terra e ossa.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Danza per nascondere il tremore del tuo cuore. L’agitarsi delle iridi. Non soffocare il tuo distruttivo sentimento, ma godi della sua sofferenza. Marciscigli l’anima. Fallo per un attimo soltanto. Tra un battito e l’altro del suo essere a pezzi. E poi bacialo e spingilo via, con rabbia. Quindi attiralo a te, bacialo di nuovo. Abbraccialo e mettici passione. E questa volta non trattenerti. Ridi, piangi. Balla sulla tua tomba. Su quella te stessa che hai seppellito e che non tornerà mai più. Ma tu bacialo, bacialo e basta, e schiaffeggialo di nuovo! E infine, distrutta dai rigurgiti di te stessa, cedigli e ma non permettigli ogni cosa. Abbandonati, Molly, abbandonati a una dilaniante e pura felicità.</p>
  <p> <br/>
<em>Ti amo davvero. </em>Sussurra sulle tue labbra, prima di baciarti ancora. E con la sua verità, arrivare a sconvolgerti. Facendo l’amore in quella Baker Street deserta di ricordi. E quindi fallo, balla sulla tua tomba, Molly Hooper. Seppellisci il tuo viscido dolore. Abbandona quel lato disruttivo di te stessa che a lungo t’ha dominata, non permettigli di distruggerti ancora. Ma fatti amare come si vede. Giacché lui, qui e ora, sta davanti a te spogliato di tutto.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>La felicità è uno stato mentale.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 </p>
  <p><strong>Fine</strong><br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sto leggendo “Les fleurs du mal” in questo periodo e, quando mi sono messa seriamente a ragionare su questa raccolta, ho pensato proprio allo spirito che Baudelaire mette nelle sue poesie e ho pensato di trasportarlo qui. Naturalmente coi miei mezzi e grande rispetto. Scriverò sei storie incentrate su sei coppie diverse. Non ho alcun ordine, deciderò di volta in volta secondo quanto mi sento di fare. Volevo iniziare da questa non perché volessi liberarmene subito, ma perché al contrario mi fremeva sotto le dita. Sentivo un forte impulso a scriverla. Forse per dimostrare a me stessa che i limiti non sono altro che auto imposizioni, volevo far capire che so scrivere anche Sherlolly, se soltanto mi va di farlo.<br/>Grazie a GiuniaPalma (Lady Palma) per la bellissima Challenge che ha ideato, sarà un piacere partecipare. E grazie a tutti coloro che sono giunti sin qui.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pour l'Amour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dopo una notte di passione, Irene Adler riflette su se stessa e su chi vorrebbe diventare.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coppia: James Moriarty/Irene Adler<br/>Contesto: Ambientata prima di “The Great Game”<br/>Genere: Angst, Introspettivo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Non avevo mai fatto fatica a considerare me stessa una donna intelligente, al contrario sin da ragazza ero sempre stata consapevole delle mie capacità. Che mi trovassi imprigionata tra le fila che io stessa avevo tessuto, però, non mi fu chiaro almeno sino a quella notte. Prima d’allora mai avevo concesso a me stessa di crollare dentro ai viscidi intrighi dei miei ragionamenti. Forse perché temevo di scoprire che la Dominatrice non era che un guscio vuoto, un cuore freddo senza una vera anima. Io come quella porcellana che assume le fattezze d’una regina e porta il trucco d’una sposa, splendida a guardarsi ma gelida al tatto. E vuota dentro. Ero fatta di quella stessa maschera perfetta che da tutta una vita avevo utilizzato per difendermi. Sopravvissuta, io, grazie all’indole ad attaccare e a farlo con le sole armi che avessi a disposizione. Io a usare il mio corpo e la mia intelligenza, a bearmi del potere che avevo sugli altri. Io che avevo sin troppo assecondato la mia oscurità. Una maschera che mai prima di quel momento avevo sentito il bisogno di gettar via. Desideravo spogliarmi, ma farlo davvero. Diventare spaventosamente me stessa e quindi crollare tra le braccia di chi, speravo, mi avrebbe accettato. Non lo feci, non quella notte. Poiché ero prigioniera d’una guerra senza fine. Vivevo dentro a una gabbia di perle e cipria che James Moriarty aveva costruito appositamente per me. Lui e la sua malata brama di potere non erano, però, l’unica causa del mio male. Poiché prima d’ogni altro io ero vittima di me stessa, ero carnefice del mio dolore.<br/><br/> <br/>In quella notte d’inverno, col suo corpo nudo a dormirmi accanto, io, Irene Adler, compresi d’avere voglia d’innamorarmi. E di perdermi, io sconosciuta, tra i palpiti di un sentimento puro e genuino. Per la prima volta sentii in me vibrare una forza mai provata. La stessa che si sgretolò nell’attimo in cui, voltandomi, con enorme orrore scoprii che l’uomo che mi stava accanto era reale e non il frutto di un incubo. Avevamo fatto sesso ed era stato orribile, asettico. Quasi impersonale. Ricordo che non mi era piaciuto e che nonostante mi sentissi affascinata dalla sua mente non avevo neppure raggiunto l’orgasmo. In quel periodo della mia vita i giorni si susseguivano lenti, cadenzati dal bruciante desiderio d’avere su di lui un qualche potere. Forse non eravamo poi tanto diversi, pensai intanto che il disgusto verso me stessa cresceva. Fu allora che accadde, in quel momento in lui io mi vidi per quel ch ero. Scorsi non senza fatica i confini di una patetica e vuota esistenza che mi ero scelta e dentro la quale ero rimasta invischiata.<br/><br/> <br/>Non la volevo più, pensai con forza, gettando indietro lacrime. Volevo essere libera. Volevo essere Irene e volevo vivere per l’amore. Volevo esser fatta della sua stessa essenza, bearmi della sua esistenza. Volevo sentirmi sospirare e tremare, fremere del suo sentimento. Desideravo con ogni fibra di me innamorarmi dell’amore.<br/><br/> <br/>E invece ero solo carne e sangue, ossa senz’anima. Ero prigioniera delle fila di un ragno. Ero la mosca pronta a essere mangiata quando più di alcuna utilità. Ero i mostro, il diavolo tentatore. Ed ero sua, pensai odiandolo. Detestandomi. Lo volevo vedere morto, eppure ne ero schiava. Perché lui era il mio gioco ed io il suo. Io, prigioniera. Io carnefice. Io senza più luce, divorata dall’oscurità.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/><strong>Fine</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Un paio di cose. La prima: ogni storia avrà uno stile diverso dalle precedenti, per questa volevo uno stile che ricordasse vagamente quello della Ferrante (sempre senza fare paragoni, ma solo come spunto narrativo). Inoltre… Mi rendo perfettamente conto del fatto che Irene sia gay e che l’unico innamoramento etero che ha avuto (l’unico documentato) riguarda proprio Sherlock Holmes. Qui infatti, e ci tengo a precisarlo, Jim e Irene sono coinvolti da una relazione sessuale e non da un innamoramento. Spero vi sia piaciuta, grazie a tutti coloro che hanno recensito il primo capitolo, questa è una raccolta insolita per me perché vado a trattare personaggi che non mi sono d’uso comune e proprio per questo, sapere cosa ne pensate mi fa molto piacere.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Canto d'Autunno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sherlock Holmes e Victor Trevor, una storia d'amore vissuta nel pieno dei vent'anni che rischia d'essere interrotta bruscamente.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coppia SLASH/FEMSLASH: Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor<br/>Contesto: AU (Periodo Pre-Universitario)<br/>Genere: Angst, Sentimentale, Introspettivo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Ben presto affonderemo nelle tenebre;<br/>
addio viva chiarità delle troppo brevi estati!<br/>
Sento già cadere con dei lugubri colpi<br/>
la legna echeggiante sul selciato dei cortili.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Si dissero addio sul finire d’un torrido agosto. Ma per salutarsi ci avevano impiegato l’intera estate. Lontani da Londra, a dividere una villetta il cui giardinetto s’affacciava su di una spoglia spiaggia del Salento, s’erano amati con disperazione. L’Italia, per viversi un’ultima volta, era l’ideale. Non avevano parlato del futuro, non lo avevano mai fatto davvero. L’uno perché afferrava sempre con largo anticipo ogni ragionamento che l’altro snocciolava tra un caffè e un biscotto. Mentre a Victor invece bastava uno sguardo per intuire lo stato d’animo di quella persona che, ormai, conosceva da tutta una vita. Si erano incontrati da bambini e d’allora non si erano più lasciati.</p><p> </p><p>Che Victor avesse intenzioni serie riguardo lo studio del pianoforte, Sherlock lo aveva dedotto quasi per caso. Distratto com’era stato dai primi seri tentativi di risolvere un delitto, oltre che dai pressanti impegni universitari, non si era reso conto che nel suo più vecchio amico un qualcosa era cambiato. Le ore che passava seduto al seggiolino occupavano gran parte delle sue giornate. Poi, la deduzione arrivata come un lampo a ciel sereno. L’archetto che cadeva a terra, non raccolto. Un arpeggio sbagliato, le dita di Victor che avevano tremato sotto al suo sguardo.</p><p> </p><p><em>Te ne vai. </em>Aveva pensato Sherlock, senza riuscire a pronunciare una singola parola.</p><p> </p><p><em>Vieni con me.</em> Disse invece Victor, facendo vibrare ogni nota di disperazione. Urlandogliele, quelle parole, pur tacendole. Conscio che quel dannato Holmes, come lo chiamava, ormai avesse capito tutto. Fottuto genio, pensò mordendo il filtro della sigaretta tra i denti, intanto che sbagliava di nuovo quell’odioso passaggio. Ma come poteva rinunciarvi? Pensò, facendo finta di non aver intuito la rapidità delle deduzioni di Sherlock. La Svizzera, un conservatorio, un sogno che durava da tutta una vita e quel futuro che era lì, a portata di mano. Forse avrebbero dovuto parlarne. Victor non lo aveva mai fatto. Sherlock d’altronde, neppure aveva chiesto. Spiandosi da dietro gli spartiti, in quel ventoso giorno di maggio, entrambi avevano capito che non sarebbero mai riusciti a metter la parola fine alla loro storia. Amici, amanti, fratelli. Erano ogni cosa e lo sarebbero sempre stati. A discapito del tempo, dei luoghi. Di altri amori. <em>Come si può a lasciare un qualcuno che per te è stato ogni cosa? </em>Nemmeno a questo trovarono risposta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>E infine, giunse l’estate. Con la partenza per la Svizzera già programmata, una casa comprata, i libri acquistati. Con la famiglia Trevor a fremere nell’attesa, a farlo con orgoglio. E Sherlock a morire a ogni passo, lui con mille confessioni mai dette e la voglia di fermarlo, e di farlo con determinazione. Quella ancor più folle di seguirlo. Il fatto successe alla fine del mese di giugno. Per caso s’incontrarono sulla soglia di villa Holmes e per la prima volta dopo mesi si guardarono negli occhi. E capirono. Quel giorno Victor e Sherlock scomparvero nel nulla. Quella casa, un regalo di Mycroft, loro due soli. Il Salento coi suoi profumi, i sapori, il caldo. Il mare a entrare la notte dalle finestre aperte. Odore di spray per zanzare e pomodori ripieni preparati dalla signora Andreina. Amarsi con devozione, senza parlare. Mai di cose serie comunque. A mangiare e ridere, a fare follie, consci che tutto quello stava per finire e che la vita li avrebbe divisi. Certi che niente sarebbe stato più come prima.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Non si dissero addio. Non ci furono imbarazzati discorsi o proclami d’amore. Victor scomparve appena prima dell’alba, lasciando uno Sherlock ormai abituato a finger di dormire. Si sentirono piangere e ridere, mandarsi al diavolo. Loro a stringere i pugni, sapendo ogni cosa. Eppure tacendo. E con un vuoto nel petto che diventava insopportabile. Avrebbe dovuto fermarlo, pensò Sherlock. Avrebbe dovuto fermarmi, disse Victor ormai lontano. Eppure, quel primo passo lo fece nel silenzio, prima uno e poi mille. Correndo via. La mente proiettata al futuro. Il cuore fermo a quell’estate, ma conscio che ormai l’autunno era arrivato. Solo poche parole scritte di fretta prima d’andarsene. Abbozzate in un francese perfetto, con un sorriso sghembo sulla labbra. Un foglio già scarabocchiato lasciato in cucina sotto la caffettiera perché non volasse via. Letto, baciato e mai più toccato. Appiccicato sul frigorifero di quella casa del Salento. Baudelaire, il loro poeta maledetto che pareva aver avuto la presunzione di raccontar di loro a ogni riga. Si dissero quello e basta. Perché il solo modo che avevano avuto di dirsi addio era stato di non farlo.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“Ieri ancora era estate; ed ecco, l’autunno”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Fine</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Che bella botta di vita, eh? Comunque, sia il titolo che le citazioni provengono da una delle poesie, intitolata appunto Canto d’autunno, contenuta ne: “Les Fleurs du Mal” di Charles Baudelaire. L’idea per Victor pianista e per una Viclock impostata in questo modo mi è nata sia leggendo Baudelaire che la storia True Eternal Love: https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3760797&amp;i=1 di Marilla__88: https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=883826 che so che non scrive né legge più fanfiction, ma che continua a ispirarmi.<br/>Grazie alle persone che hanno lasciato kudos fino ad ora e a tutti coloro che hanno letto.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Il libraio di Edgware Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mr Holmes, tutti i giorni, vede passare davanti alla libreria di Edware Road in cui lavora come libraio, una bellissima ragazza che ha catturato le sue attenzioni e il suo cuore. Mai ha trovato il coraggio di parlare con lei, fino a che un giorno questa stupenda ragazza non entra nel suo negozio in cerca di una vecchia copia de Les Fleurs du Mal di Charles Baudelarie...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coppia CANON: Mr Holmes/Mrs Holmes<br/>Ambientazione: Nel passato, anni ‘60<br/>Genere: Romantico, Introspettivo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era entrata per domandargli di un libro. Una rara edizione de “Les Fleurs du Mal” di Charles Baudelaire, pubblicata nel 1868, in francese. L’aveva definita una passione smodata, quella per Baudelaire e poi aveva snocciolato un appassionato discorso sui poeti francesi. Thomas Holmes, in effetti, aveva ascoltato ben poco del suo lungo quanto accorato discorso. Che fosse intelligente era ovvio e non soltanto dalla perfezione di quella pronuncia francese, ma anche dal fascio di libri di matematica avanzata che aveva per tutto il tempo tenuto stretti al petto, tenuti fermi da una fibbia in pelle nera, certamente molto costosa. Per quanto stupefacente fosse stato il sentirla parlare con così tanto entusiasmo e velocità per tutto quel minuto e mezzo, era stata la sua bellezza schiaffeggiarlo e a farlo finire a terra, riverso in una pozza di occhi lucidi e pensieri ballerini.<br/><br/> <br/>Lavorava in Edgware Road, Thomas Holmes. In una piccola, polverosa libreria che vendeva volumi antichi. Un lavoro noioso che svolgeva sotto il severo sguardo del rigido Mr Clarke, ma che gli permetteva di studiare in tutta tranquillità oltre che di guadagnare qualcosina da spendere poi nei localini di musica dl vivo. Thomas adorava il Jazz e Beethoven con la medesima indiscreta forza.<br/><br/><br/>Lei era entrata in un giorno di pioggia, col soprabito bagnato e un ombrello scuro che era sicuramente stato rovesciato dal vento. Thomas, da perfetto gentiluomo qual era, le era corso incontro e l’aveva sorretta nel momento in cui i tacchi l’avevano fatta quasi scivolare.<br/><br/><br/><em>Stia attenta!</em><br/><br/> <br/>Aveva detto così, avvinghiandola per un braccio e poi sorreggendola per la schiena, in un abbraccio scomposto e imbarazzato. Lui, ancora incantato dalla sua bellezza stupefacente e lei, a tratti severa e algida, era adesso sconvolta e rossa in viso. Lei che era perennemente distaccata nei modi e nelle maniere, eppure sinceramente appassionata nelle cose che diceva. Aveva un sopracciglio perennemente arcuato verso l’alto, simbolo di un’intelligenza austera e una dolcezza profonda, che contrastava di molto con la freddezza dei modi, che teneva saggiamente nascosta in quegl’incantevoli occhi azzurri. Non la conosceva neppure, non di persona e sul suo nome ci aveva fantasticato sopra a lungo. Amelia, Amanda, Anne forse? Perché aveva la sciocca sensazione che il suo nome iniziasse con la lettera A? Thomas non ne aveva idea, ma era da quanto l’aveva vista la prima volta, passare davanti alla libreria come tutte le mattine, che se lo domandava. Non era mai entrata e Thomas, timidamente, non aveva neppure avuto il coraggio di fermarla. L’aveva spiata appena, da dietro i libri d’economia che avrebbe dovuto leggere. Tutti i giorni, per mesi, senza mai parlarci, neanche per un saluto scambiato da lontano. Una volta, però, l’aveva anche rincorsa.<br/><br/> <br/><em>Miss, ha perduto il suo foulard, Miss…</em><br/><br/> <br/>Troppo tardi! La sua voce si era persa nel vento, e quella sciarpa non gliel’aveva mai più ridato. Profumava di fiori. Thomas lo conservava ancora assieme all’immagine di lei che, sapeva, mai avrebbe dimenticato. Quando l’aveva vista entrare dalla porta, quel giorno, quasi non ci aveva creduto. E ora eccola lì. Bagnata di pioggia, infreddolita e palesemente più nervosa rispetto a quanto la vedeva di solito. Aveva sorriso nell’attimo in cui gli aveva offerto una tazza di tè. E poi la sua gioia si era allargata quando, oltre a quella copia di Baudelaire che cercava, Thomas le aveva portato anche quel suo foulard.<br/><br/> <br/><em>L’ho cercato ovunque, grazie! È stato davvero gentile a conservarlo.</em><br/><br/> <br/>Thomas aveva sorriso in rimando, versandogli del tè ben caldo in una tazzina sbeccata, offrendogli miele e biscotti allo zenzero. Zittendosi e ascoltandola estasiato nel momento in cui aveva iniziato a parlare della sua vita e delle sue passioni. L’avrebbe ascoltata per delle ore. In effetti gli ci era voluto poco per capire che fosse un genio. Nessuno poteva essere tanto intelligente. Solo lei. Aveva pensato in un moto di spiccato romanticismo, prima di chiederle di vedersi di nuovo. <em>Magari per un altro tè, Miss?</em><br/><br/> <br/>E poi rivederla davvero, qualche giorno più tardi per puro caso, in una viuzza del centro di Londra. Chiamarla a gran voce. <em>Miss? Miss che legge Baudelaire, si ricorda di me? </em>Correrle dietro e aspettare, trepidante, una sua risposta.<br/><br/> <br/><em>Ma certo, lei è il librario di Edgware Road!</em><br/><br/> <br/>E poi sentirla ridere, e vibrare. Ascoltarla di nuovo parlare di Baudelaire e di quel suo foulard a fiori, rubato alla madre. Sentirla discutere di matematica e non capirci un bel niente. E quindi anche di arte, musica, filosofia. La meccanica quantistica spiegata con le zollette di zucchero. Cielo, era così speciale! Pensava già innamorato. Era intelligente, bellissima, mai banale. Aveva quasi la sensazione d’essere lui l’inutile sciocco, che non sapeva fare poi molto se non ammirarla estasiato esprimendosi in un paio di “fantastico” a mezza bocca che probabilmente lo facevano sembrare ancora più idiota. Era l’inizio di tutto, pensò Thomas già perdutamente innamorato. Conscio che sarebbe stato per sempre. Sorseggiava il suo tè e le sorrideva. Lei, dalla parte opposta del tavolo, non aveva smesso un attimo di blaterare di matematica così come delle passioni segrete della cameriera, dedotte in un attimo. In quei frangenti, Holmes si rese conto che gli sarebbe andato bene tutto, purché lei non smettesse mai di parlare. Mai.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/><br/><br/> <br/><strong>Fine</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Scrivere questa storia è stato un parto! Ho cambiato idea, anche sulla coppia da usare, almeno tre volte, e poi l’avevo iniziata ma era lunga, complessa e c’entrava ben poco con lo stile della raccolta. Quindi ci ho lavorato sino a che non sono arrivata a questo. Sono particolarmente soddisfatta del titolo, perché me l’ero appuntato anni fa, avrebbe dovuto essere per una Johnlock AU ambientata negli anni ’40, ma non sono mai riuscita a scriverla. L’ho usato ora e ne sono molto felice anche perché l’avevo lì dal 2016.<br/>Ringrazio chiunque sia arrivato a leggere sin qui, questa è una raccolta particolare per me e ci sto mettendo molto impegno perché sto davvero andando su territori impervi per la sottoscritta. Me ne mancano ancora due, tra cui la coppia Crack e lì sono dolori…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Una lunga storia d'amore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sherlock e John si scambiano messaggi nella notte, flirtare intanto che Mary calma la bambina li conduce verso un errore che rischia di rovinare una famiglia e distruggere il cuore di Sherlock Holmes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coppia OTP: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes<br/>Ambientazione: The Six Thatcher<br/>Genere: Romantico, Introspettivo, Fluff<br/>Nota: La storia è ambientata prima della morte di Mary (lei è già andata via ed è tornata), ma dopo la nascita della bambina. Dà a intendere inoltre che i messaggi notturni che John scambia con Eurus, li abbia in realtà mandati a Sherlock. Come vedrete i messaggi notturni sono leggerissimamente diversi rispetto agli originali, pur mantenendo il senso generale</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Sveglio a quest’ora? È molto tardi.</em><br/><br/><em>Punti di vista, per qualcuno è già presto.</em><br/> <br/><em>Nottambulo?<br/><br/>Vampiro.</em><br/><br/><em>Mi manchi.</em><br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>A ricordarsi di come è iniziata, Sherlock si è convinto che quello è stato il momento in cui, tra lui e John, le cose sono cambiate. Incredibile come un innocuo scambio di messaggi abbia portato un consolidato rapporto d’amicizia a mutare in un qualcosa di profondamente diverso. Anche se, probabilmente, se fosse stato per quegli stupidi sentimenti che da anni nutre, ci sarebbe andato a letto appena dopo il primo incontro, o almeno ci avrebbe potuto provare. Non che sia il genere di attività che è solito fare, al contrario prima di quest’ultima notte era drammaticamente vergine. Per John Watson però avrebbe volentieri fatto un’eccezione, in effetti ci si sarebbe buttato anima e corpo su quell’eccitante soldato dagli occhi blu. Il cuore in pace se l’era messo da tempo, convinto che avrebbe amato in silenzio il proprio migliore amico e che lo avrebbe adorato da lontano, non visto da nessuno. O quasi, si ritrova a pensare ricordando Mycroft e certe sue sarcastiche frecciatine.<br/> <br/><br/>Eppure lui e John adesso sono a letto insieme. Cominciata è cominciata come in uno stupido film sentimentale, flirtando via sms. Sembrava un gioco innocente, anzi sulle prime lo era, ma inaspettatamente le cose sono cambiate. Mi manchi, due parole banali che Sherlock ha digitato in fretta e senza neppure pensarci. Anche tu, si è visto rispondere. Per poco non gli cadeva il telefono di mano dall’emozione. Poi, un caso, come sempre del resto. L’adrenalina a pompare nelle vene e quel bacio, scambiato sulla porta del 221b di Baker Street. Spogliarsi alla svelta e scapicollarsi in camera da letto, ormai nudi. Increduli che stesse succedendo davvero. L’ha amato con disperazione, Sherlock Holmes, come se già sapesse che sarebbe stata l’ultima volta. L’inizio e la fine di ogni cosa. La sua sola occasione per far vivere quella fantasia nascosta in un cassetto del suo palazzo mentale, che mai avrebbe creduto potesse diventare realtà. Lasciarsi sfiorare come se si trovassero in un sogno e poi farsi possedere anima e corpo, farsi baciare a occhi chiusi da un John folle d’amore per lui e farlo sino al mattino, ebbri di una passione sporca. Perché che è sbagliato e impossibile, entrambi ne sono più che certi. Eppure, ciechi, ci si sono buttati senza ragionare. Estraniando il mondo esterno, vivendo di loro stessi e nient’altro.<br/><br/> <br/>È con l’alba che la consapevolezza di quanto hanno fatto fa capolino assieme alle prime luci del mattino. È stato un errore, si ripete massaggiandosi gli occhi stanchi. È stato un meraviglioso, orribile sbaglio. John è sposato con Mary e hanno una figlia nata da poco. Loro sono una famiglia, lui e John non saranno mai niente se non buoni amici. Non ci crede, ovviamente, dentro di sé sa che potrebbero essere quell’ogni cosa che anela disperatamente. Eppure non fa che pensare alla piccola Watson e a Mary, a quella famiglia che John s’è costruito faticosamente. Sherlock ha giurato di proteggerli e ora sta fallendo miseramente. Ha sbagliato, lo hanno fatto tutti e due ma in un impeto di autolesionismo non fa che ripetersi che la responsabilità maggiore è la sua. Lui s’è consacrato alla logica e al rigore mentale, ha estraniato i sentimenti dal pensiero cosciente, relegandoli a un oscuro segreto. Ci sono sempre stati, al suo fianco le emozioni gli hanno nutrito l’anima per tutta la vita, però erano celate allo sguardo della gente. Ora vi ha soltanto ceduto rovinosamente, si è mostrato per quello che è e farlo ha avuto un prezzo altissimo. E ora, in quel primo mattino di marzo, comprende di dover mettere un freno al disastro prima che questo si compia. Non avrebbero mai dovuto fare l’amore si ripete per l’ennesima volta, intanto che volge lo sguardo in sua direzione. John, baciato da un raggio di sole che filtra attraverso le persiane e che pare non voler far altro che esaltare la sua solare bellezza, non dorme. Sherlock è convinto che non l’abbia mai fatto, non quella notte almeno. Però gli è sempre stato accanto, una mano a cingergli la vita e l’altra sotto al cuscino. Sino a che l’alba non ha accennato a voler sorgere sono rimasti stretti a quel modo, cullando la sciocca speranza che l’infinito non fosse un concetto meramente matematico, ma che quella notte durasse per sempre. Loro e nessun altro al mondo, senza responsabilità né sensi di colpa. L’incanto s’è spezzato con l’avanzare del mattino, quando John accenna a volersi alzare. Sherlock trema quando lo vede scostare le coperta e mille e più domande prendono a vorticargli nella mente. Una volta cominciata la giornata cosa potrebbe succedere? Verrebbero divorati dall’imbarazzo e dalla vergogna? Riuscirebbero a guardarsi ancora negli occhi? Per la prima volta in tutta la vita sente di non avere idea di che cosa potrebbe succedere, è una spiacevole sensazione che lo prende alle pareti dello stomaco, provocandogli una forte nausea e un leggero mal di testa che parte dalla nuca e arriva diretto al cuore. Nel petto, una sola certezza che sussurra con forza, lui restando indietro di un palmo per non gravargli addosso. Pur senza smettere un singolo istante di fissare la schiena di un John che s’è bloccato a metà delle intenzioni e che ora siede, lui nudo, sul bordo del letto.<br/><br/><br/>«Non ho la pretesa di sapere quello che ti passa per la testa» esordisce, squarciando il silenzio come la tela d’un pittore spazialista.<br/>«Davvero? Sarebbe la prima volta» sorride, il suo bellissimo Dio greco, con un tono che ricorda vagamente quell’ironia graffiante con cui lo redarguisce di solito. È quel modo ironico con cui gli parla da quando lo conosce, tuttavia c’è una nota di amarezza che ferisce Sherlock sin nel profondo.<br/>«In passato lo avrei fatto senza batter ciglio» replica senza indugi, facendosi appena più avanti così da rimarcare le sue buone intenzioni. Non vuole sembrargli freddo e distante, ma sinceramente innamorato. «E tu lo sai perché conosci i miei difetti come nessuno, ma dopo stanotte non voglio avere la pretesa di sapere ciò che stai passando. Voglio darti il tempo e lo spazio di cui hai bisogno.»<br/>«E allora siamo nei guai» ammette John, pacato. L’ombra di divertimento che poco prima gli aveva tinto la voce, è del tutto sparita. «Speravo facessi quello che fai sempre: dirmi cosa devo fare. Ho tradito Mary, eppure non è questo a dilaniarmi. Il solo pensiero che il mio tradimento non mi faccia star male, mi fa stare male. Capisci quanto è contorto ciò che sto provando? Ti rendi conto di quanto è orrida la sensazione di aver invece ferito e tradito te per tutti questi anni? Dovrei stare male perché sono andato a letto col mio migliore amico, perché a casa ho una moglie una figlia e perché sono a un passo dal distruggere la mia famiglia e invece non faccio che pensare a te e a questa notte che, Cristo santissimo, è stata la più bella di tutta la mia vita.»<br/>«Io…»<br/>«Cosa devo fare, Sherlock?» Ancora non lo guarda, John Watson, al contrario fissa il vuoto avanti a sé come se potesse dargli tutte le risposte di cui ha bisogno. Il volto è affondato tra le mani, la disperazione s’è mescolata allo schifo che ha di se stesso e che s’intuisce dal tono della voce. Poi un singhiozzo ed è quanto gli serve per comprendere che deve dargli un’opzione. Ne ha bisogno, ma forse è un qualcosa che servirà a tutti e due. John vuole che qualcuno gli dica cosa deve fare, perché è il soldato di sempre, pensa stirando un sorriso che fa male. Ed è quasi assurdo che ora sia lui quello forte. In un istante il drogato insicuro che affondava la propria esistenza nella cocaina, piangendo su una solitudine che lo dilaniava fin dentro le ossa, è del tutto sparito. Adesso è un uomo, forte delle proprie decisioni.<br/><br/><br/>«Quanto ti sei sposato mi si è spezzato il cuore.»<br/><br/><br/>Esordisce in questo modo, Sherlock Holmes, a voce sussurrata. Parla sulla nuca di un John Watson che vibra sotto il giogo della sua baritonale voce. Un moto d’orgoglio gli accende il cuore di palpiti quando si rende conto che tanta vicinanza crea in entrambi effetti indesiderati. La pelle nuda di John s’increspa, un brivido d’eccitazione lo scuote e Sherlock capisce che se non avessero le vite di tutti tra le mani, qui e ora, farebbero di nuovo l’amore. Perché la sola idea di non possedersi a vicenda sembra la più dolorosa delle opzioni possibili.<br/>«Ma non m’importa perché a me basta avere la certezza che tu sia nella mia vita, in un modo o nell’altro. È stato il terrore di perderti a portarmi più in basso di quanto non sia mai stato, ma se tu ci sei, anche come amico, io starò bene. Io ti amo» ammette e quella dichiarazione fa sussultare tutti e due. Di nuovo, John vibra sotto la pesante verità che gli è caduta addosso e che pare non riuscire a gestire a dovere. Il respiro è gonfio, le dita tremano in uno sguardo che non affonda più tra di esse, ma che ora è vivo e attento.<br/>«Ho fatto di tutto pur di seppellire ciò che provavo, ma non ci sono riuscito e quando sono tornato a Londra ho capito che avrei fallito ancora. Tu sembravi felice con Mary e allora mi sono fatto da parte. Se è l’amicizia che vuoi da me, allora mi farò da parte perché io…» aggiunge, ma subito ferma il proprio parlare. John sta piangendo, lo fa sommessamente e in silenzio, scrollando la testa. Forse incolpando addirittura se stesso o magari assecondando l’assurda idea di non meritarsi l’amore di nessuno. Sherlock non può dirsene certo, ha detto che non pretenderà più di conoscere i suoi pensieri e ci credeva davvero. E quindi procede a tentoni, perché lo conosce e della maniera in cui ragiona ci ha fatto uno studio scientifico. Quindi sa che le parole che seguiranno faranno ancora più male, eppure è un passaggio doveroso.<br/>«So che è brutto sentirsi dire queste cose, ma devo continuare o non ci guarderemo mai più in faccia e questa è l’ultima cosa che voglio. Io… ecco, io non mi sono mai sentito in questo modo in tutta la vita. Una parte di me si farà bastare d’essere tuo amico e collega, non pretenderà mai d’essere ricambiata.»<br/>«E l’altra?» chiede John, voltandosi inaspettatamente verso di lui in uno scatto repentino che quasi lo spaventa. Gli occhi sono ancora arrossati di pianto, le dita non hanno smesso di tremare, ma lo sguardo è bruciante di sentimento. «L’altra parte di te cosa vuole, Sherlock?»<br/>«Tutto» ammette in un sussurro che si piega in un’emozione vibrante. Lo sguardo gli si abbassa, la vergogna gli arrossa le guance e corre giù lungo le vene del collo, le stesse che John ha leccato e baciato mentre facevano l’amore e di cui è rimasta un’impronta. Se la sente ancora addosso, la sua lingua, la sua bocca esplorarlo di baci, è come una memoria tattile che resta addosso. Sente di voler immagazzinare questa sensazione e ricordarsela per quando lui e John non saranno più niente. Le dita infatti fremono d’aspettativa, stringendosi poi in due pugni stretti. Ora sa di non poterlo fare, e quindi spera che la memoria non se ne vada e che resti lì ancora un altro po’.<br/>«Voglio tutto.» Ha tanto altro da dire, ma il suo parlare s’interrompe, balbetta e lo sguardo gli si perde tra le pieghe sfatte delle lenzuola. Come può fare per continuare a parlare? Con la voce morta e la paura a divorargli il cervello, come? Come si fa a metter fine a un qualcosa di così sensato? Fare l’amore con John è stata la cosa più logica e ovvia che abbia mai fatto in tutta la vita, e ora dovrebbe mettervi un punto fermo? Al contrario sente che dovrebbero stare insieme per sempre, sarebbe giusto così. Vivere a Baker Street e poi ritirarsi in Cornovaglia, coronando una lunga storia d’amore con un secondo matrimonio all’età di ottant’anni, sotto a un gazebo di glicine fiorito in anticipo. Con Rosie che li festeggia e una casetta con un giardino fiorito. Tè sul fuoco, basilico che marcisce sul davanzale della finestra e fiori di calendula sparsi ovunque. Eppure deve farlo, lo deve a John e a Mary e persino alla piccola Rosie, ma soprattutto lo deve a se stesso e alla propria sanità mentale. Non potrà corrergli dietro in eterno, non può pensare di vivere per sempre col cuore a pezzi. Se John tornasse da Mary, Sherlock potrebbe anche ipotizzare di rifarsi una vita, ma prima deve mettere le cose in chiaro. E quindi solleva lo sguardo e lo fronteggia. John, ancora voltato in sua direzione, lo fissa con dolorosa dolcezza. Essere guardati in quel modo fa quasi male.<br/><br/><br/>«E te lo devo dire, non sarò mai “L’altra donna”» sputa fuori in un fiato spezzato dall’agitazione, intanto che gli occhi si tingono di determinazione. «Non sarò l’amante da cui vai quando hai voglia. Devi scegliere, John: o me o lei. Io voglio bene a Mary, anche se quello che le ho fatto è terribile, ma adesso ho bisogno di pensare a me stesso. Se sceglierai lei, io sarò il tuo amico e collega di sempre e nient’altro, ci lasceremo alle spalle questa notte e la riterremo un errore e io potrò pensare di rifarmi una vita, magari, in un futuro.»<br/>«E se non lo facessi? Se volessi questo per sempre? A quel punto cosa mi daresti?»<br/><br/> <br/>Guardarsi e farlo in quel modo, Sherlock non l’ha mai fatto con nessuno prima. Perdersi nel blu eterno dei suoi occhi è così facile, che dover rispondere a vive parole fa un male del diavolo. Un sospiro d’agitazione scuote l’aria e il silenzio. Sono neppure le sei del mattino e già a Baker Street si decide per le vite degli altri. Mary, Rosie… è come se ci fossero anche loro in piedi a guardarli, in attesa di una scelta che cambierebbe per sempre il corso delle loro esistenze. Ma Sherlock, che avvinghiate all’anima ha ancora troppe cose da dire, tace e prima lo bacia. Un tocco fugace, mille promesse nascoste dentro a una carezza. Forse l’ultimo bacio che gli darà mai, pensa accentuando il tocco.<br/>«Tutto me stesso, John» mormora in un fremito, ancora sulla sua bocca «ti darei parti di me che non hai mai visto, neppure stanotte.»<br/>«Oh, Cristo!»<br/>«Se fossi egoista t’implorerei d’amarmi» lo interrompe senza smettere di far proprie quelle labbra sottili. «Ti supplicherei di scegliere me, ma non sarebbe giusto. Mary non è qui a far valere le proprie ragioni e poco importa che lo farebbe con una pistola in mano» dice, facendo ridere entrambi anche se la tensione non si alleggerisce. «Però sappi che qualsiasi cosa deciderai non mi perderai e che non verrò meno alla promessa di proteggervi.»<br/><br/> <br/>La notte, la loro prima notte finisce allora. Con Sherlock che s’infila dentro la doccia e John che sparisce, via da Baker Street. Prima di perdersi, però, un bacio infuocato li strappa alle consapevolezze che avevano così faticosamente raggiunto. Quella di riflettere adeguatamente e magari anche d’andare a quella convention a Belfast sulle patologie renali. John dice così intanto che si riveste e cerca il cellulare finito chissà dove. Per star da solo e pensare, aggiunge con un tremito nella voce che fa vibrare Sherlock di paura. Perché mai come ora ha bisogno di riflettere sulla propria esistenza, ha detto anche questo, John Watson. Salutarsi lo fanno a fatica e con uno, due, forse dieci baci. Ogni volta il terrore che possa essere l’ultimo.<br/><em>«Abbiamo commesso un atto così strano? Spiegami, se ti è possibile, il mio turbamento e la mia paura; rabbrividisco quando mi chiami “Angelo mio” e tuttavia tendo la bocca verso di te» </em>mormora tra un tocco e l’altro, sfiorandogli delicatamente il viso sbarbato. Baudelaire, spiega Sherlock divenuto un tutt’uno con la porta del bagno contro la quale John ancora lo preme. Les Fleurs du Mal, il libro preferito dei suoi genitori, aggiunge. Si sono conosciuti in quel modo, lei cercava una rara prima edizione mentre suo padre lavorava in una libreria di Edgware Road, spiega con fare vagamente trasognante, ora non più nascosto per il timore d’apparire troppo sentimentale. John lo bacia ancora, probabilmente incantato dall’emozione che gli legge in volto. Lui coi pantaloni ancora slacciati, lo prende di nuovo lì dove si trovano. L’ennesima scopata, l’ennesima volta che si lascia fottere. No, non è nulla di così triviale. È sesso allo stato puro, ma è anche amore. È un cercarsi devoto, spasmodico. Un amarsi con disperazione, il baciarsi con foga. Fottersi il cervello e anche il cuore, perdere ogni cosa lungo il tragitto sino al piacere, compresa la dignità. Con Sherlock che muore di orgasmo e dolore intanto che, dentro, s’agita la drammatica consapevolezza che niente mai potrebbe spegnere un simile incendio. Sono legati adesso e lo saranno per sempre, è così che tutte le sue ferree intenzioni muoiono. Se dovesse lasciarlo per tornare da Mary, lo sa, sarebbe la sua fine. La fine di tutto. Non ci sarebbe nessuna “altra vita” con chissà chi. Però non può dirglielo, non potrà farlo mai e quindi finge che tutto vada bene. Finge di non avere rimpianti né ripensamenti e, in attesa del suo ritorno, rivivere ogni attimo dentro al suo palazzo mentale. In attesa. Per giorni. Perché John se n’è andato davvero, a Belfast. Un intero, eterno, fine settimana. Sherlock ci è morto durante quei giorni, ha dormito poco e mangiato ancora meno. Suonato il violino con fare distratto, ha composto un brano strappalacrime armonizzato da schifo. Ha ballato da solo a Baker Street, immaginandosi tra le sue braccia. Non ha lavorato e neppure risposto ai messaggi di Mycroft, che è sempre il solito impiccione. Non ha parlato neppure con Mary, questo poi è sempre stato fuori da ogni discussione. Ma ha letto Les Fleurs du Mal e su quel libro ci ha lasciato pezzi inutili di se stesso, morendo a ogni pagina. La sua vita senza John, riflette una sera, è orribile come in certi passaggi descritti da Baudelaire. Il destino beffardo, però, è allora che rompe gli indugi. Il suo messaggio arriva che è già martedì, la mezzanotte è passata da poco. Fuori piove perché il destino è anche un brutto coglione e una notte serena non gliela regala neanche per sbaglio. È allora che cambia tutto. Perché è iniziata con un sms di troppo, in una notte come quella. Messaggi scambiati per noia o forse per follia, per l’insoddisfazione di una vita che a nessuno andava più bene così com’era. E ora, proprio come allora, qui adesso, alla mezza di un martedì di marzo, l’attesa finisce allo stesso modo.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/><br/><em>Le ho detto di noi.<br/>Stava per spararmi addosso.</em><br/> <br/><em>Che vuol dire, John?<br/>Chi hai scelto?<br/>Me o lei?</em><br/> <br/><em>Ho scelto il più lento coglione dell’universo.</em><br/><em>Sto arrivando.</em><br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/><br/><br/><br/><strong>Fine</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ci sono due citazioni, quella che recita Sherlock è presa da “Donne Dannate, Delfina e Ippolita” ed è una delle poesie condannate di Baudelaire, che vennero censurate. L’altra è ovviamente il titolo che è invece quello di una canzone di Gino Paoli, Una lunga storia d’amore: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUXPAmymMdk&amp;list=PL1JzIJqzXrSin_jNcwakJdexlSDZe1dSD&amp;index=38&amp;t=0s  La canzone parla proprio di due persone che si amano nonostante il mondo intorno dica che è impossibile. <br/>Avrei voluto postare prima la storia sul Crack Paring, che è già pronta, ma per via di un dubbio sulla coppia scelta dovrò aspettare il responso del giudice, intanto vi beccate l’OTP. Che ovviamente era la Johnlock, una che avevo in mente da tempo ma che non avevo mai scritto perché ritengo tutto questo poco credibile. In pratica non credo che John possa tradire Mary con Sherlock, casomai una Johnlock potrebbe accadere prima o dopo Mary, ma volevo sperimentare qualcosa di nuovo e diverso dal solito e quindi eccoci qua. <br/>Ringrazio MissAdler che ha letto in anteprima la storia, dandomi il suo parere. Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno letto e ha lasciato dei kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. L'arte metafisica del ragno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nei meandri della seconda stagione, Mycroft Holmes intreccia una pericolosa relazione con James Moriarty, l'odiato nemico del suo caro fratello Sherlock.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coppia CRACK: Mycroft Holmes/James Moriarty<br/>Ambientazione: Durante la seconda stagione<br/>Genere: Introspettivo, Sentimentale</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipinge, il ragno. E con abile metodo tesse una tela di fili sottili, mossi dal vento e umidi di rugiada, baciati dal sole tiepido di primavera. Come un pittore metafisico che con pennelli e tempera s’appresta a tingere una tela bianca, il ragno colora un futuro dai tratti incomprensibili. Sfugge all’opera del fato, del reale, della coscienza morale. Nulla c’entra con l’etica. Lui, al pari d’un contemporaneo De Chirico muta le linee dello spazio e quella della logica, cambia le persone, le travolge, le distrugge. James Moriarty, è questo il nome del ragno di cui hai pericolosamente incrociato la strada. Tu, sciocco, a preoccuparti per Sherlock e per il suo dottore quando il più esposto alla furia del veleno eri tu. Lui, il ragno, ha preteso l’ogni cosa. Parlare con tua sorella, giocare con tuo fratello e ora divertirsi anche con te. Ma se per i tuoi fratelli ha riservato un destino che poco ha a che vedere col groviglio d’anima e carne che sei diventato, a te ha preservato un qualcosa di ben peggiore. Ne sei diventato il tragico amante e ora tu, patetico sciocco, lo osservi dormire, in questo primo mattino di marzo con lo sguardo stranito con cui si guarda un pittore metafisico dipingere la propria opera.<br/> <br/> <br/><em>«Les yeux étaient deux trous, et du ventre effondré<br/>Les intestins pesants lui coulaient sur les cuisses<br/>Et ses bourreaux, gorgés de hideuses délices,<br/>L’avaient à coups de bec absolument châtré.»*</em><br/> <br/> <br/>Non sapresti dire per quale motivo tu ti sia messo a declamare Baudelaire, l’alba non è adatta a questo genere di poesie. Les Fleurs Du Mal, oltretutto, è il libro preferito dei tuoi genitori e sebbene tu non ne conosca la ragione, in passato l’hai associato a ben altro che a James Moriarty o al risveglio dopo una notte con lui. Eppure ce l’hai lì sulle labbra che preme per uscire e quindi lo reciti come se fosse una preghiera cantata a una Madonna. E con quella pronuncia perfetta dipingi i contorni di te stesso, tracciando linee storte come un maldestro artista di strada. Viaggio a Citera, una delle più macabre composizioni, la declami sottovoce dopo una notte di sesso furioso, consumata dentro a una stanza d’albergo. Neppure ti preoccupi se lui sia sveglio o meno, il vostro rapporto non è fatto di sottigliezze né di delicate attenzioni.<br/><br/> <br/>Scopare con lui ti piace e questa verità, sebbene tragica, soddisfa quel lato di te che di tanto in tanto apprezza anche la compagnia maschile. Non lo ami, ma ne sei irrimediabilmente attratto. La tua fiamma, tu piccola falena tentata. James è un uomo affascinante, oltre che bello, cedere alle sue provocazioni è stato più facile che respirare. La vostra relazione è iniziata a un certo momento durante il caso di Irene Adler. Lui ha chiesto, tu hai dato. Gli hai offerto tutto ciò che desiderava, compresi quei pezzi di te stesso che ancora adesso gli dai in pasto come carne a belve feroci. Dentro di te non fai che ripeterti che tutto questo in futuro ti servirà per distruggerlo e per aiutare Sherlock nella propria impresa, ma a quello preferisci non pensare. Quando siete a letto, soli, lui non è un ragno metafisico e tu dimentichi d’essere il governo britannico. Non è alla sua morte ciò su cui stai meditando né sulla sua sconfitta, almeno non sino a quando il sole s’alza e tu non ti cali nuovamente nei panni di Mycroft Holmes. Ora, però, il giorno ancora non è sorto e in quest’alba tiepida rimugini sull’essere in cui ti stai trasformando. Ci sono momenti in cui ti senti come quell’impiccato di cui cantava Baudelaire, le cui interiora vengono divorate dai corvi e bramate delle bestie. Tu gli somigli. Sei altrettanto marcescente, altrettanto evirato. Sei il pasto nudo per il personalissimo mostro che anche ora, al tuo fianco, è acquattato e pronto a sbranarti. Lui che incessante tesse fila sottili, sciocco, già t’ha intrappolato.<br/><br/><br/>«Mickey» cantilena James con voce acuta e giocosa. «Il tuo è per caso un invito a essere squartato? O evirato magari? Perché conosco giochetti che potrebbero scuoiarti e trasformarti in un frustino da sadomaso, ma di tagliarti le palle non mi va, non ancora almeno. Sai, per quanto sia un’espressione triviale, devo ammettere che amo prenderlo nel culo dal governo ed evirandoti verrei a meno del mio giocattolo sessuale preferito.» Alla sua provocazione non rispondi, non lo fai mai in effetti. James si diverte con te come farebbe un bambino con un trenino nuovo, in questo non è dissimile da Sherlock le cui sfuriate in genere le sedi a dovere con poche e studiate frasi impostate. Con Moriarty però preferisci il silenzio. Anche se per un istante o due mediti sulle sue parole e sul tuo apatico stato d’animo. Il tuo era un invito a esser divorato? O l’accesso alle tue interiora gliel’hai dato il giorno in cui l’hai trascinato dentro al tuo letto? È questo ciò che desideri, Mycroft? Vuoi punirti per la tua segreta passione? O in un futuro complimentarti con te stesso per la forza di volontà che hai dimostrato nell’intrecciare una relazione sessuale col peggior nemico di tuo fratello, restando vivo? Certo ci sarebbe da chiederselo, se rimarrai vivo oppure se diventerai come una distorta figura di un quadro surrealista, ma per intanto una risposta preferisci non dartela.<br/><br/><br/>«Dalla sofferenza nasce la bellezza» ** sussurri, accarezzandogli appena il viso con la punta del pollice in una frase enigmatica che James stenta a capire. Un istante e le sue espressioni mutano in confusione e poi irritazione. Lui odia non afferrare i concetti. Lo fa sentire inferiore e quando James Moriarty si sente inferiore può arrivare a fare cose indicibili, l’omicidio è una di esse. Il suo passato d’altronde ne è la dimostrazione. Spesso è capitato che s’innervosisse a causa della tua intelligenza. In quest’alba, come sempre, ti ritrovi a mediare. Perché che si tratti di Sherlock Holmes o di James Moriarty poca differenza fa, due facce di una stessa medaglia hanno reazioni non troppo dissimili. Altrettanto distruttive.<br/>«Sono criptico questa mattina, chiedo perdono» mormori con aria contrita, sfiorando con le labbra il suo volto imbronciato. Un modo come un altro di sedare il suo cattivo umore e che pare riuscire in qualcosa di concreto. Funziona sempre assumersi le proprie colpe con gente come James Moriarty, mette a tacere l’orgoglio ferito e lo convince che non è lui ad aver commesso un errore, ma tu. Un gioco di manipolazione, da Eurus hai imparato qualcosa.<br/><br/><br/>«La tua bellezza mi disturba, James» gli spieghi, senza smettere d’accarezzarlo con la punta del pollice, che sfiora appena il suo zigomo. Già gli sei sopra. «La tua sfacciata, dominante passività mi sconvolge. Venire a letto con te è una piacevole tortura e non parlo delle tue forti tendenze sadiche, ma del fatto che è sbagliato. Perché dovrei stare dalla parte di mio fratello e invece vado a letto col nemico. Eppure annego, e annego, e annego... Tu mi spingi la testa sotto l’acqua e godi così tanto nel farlo che la tua eccitazione nutre me di un sentimento distorto. Quando tutto questo sarà finito, perché finirà, apprezzerò la mia libertà tanto quanto soffrirò per la tua mancanza. Sono patetico ai tuoi occhi e stupidamente godo anche di questo.»<br/>«Mh, quindi non vuoi essere squartato, Mickey?» mormora, indossando un broncio fanciullesco, intanto che si lascia schiacciare contro al materasso. Si fa zittire e rivoltare, premere la faccia contro al cuscino e poi fottere. Il tempo di pensare è finito, quello di parlare non lo è mai stato. Non tra voi. Ora vuoi solo scopartelo e perderti nell’illusione che ti sei costruito. Annegare in quell’incertezza che alimenti, la stessa che tenta di convincerti che tutto questo servirà a qualcosa. Un giorno o l’altro sarà così, già lo hai previsto. E il tuo futuro, di metafisico, non ha un bel niente.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/><br/><br/> <br/><strong>Fine</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*“Gli occhi due buchi, e dal ventre sfondato i grevi intestini colavano lungo le cosce; quei carnefici, satolli di orribili delizie l’avevano, a colpi di becco, castrato completamente.” Poesia Un viaggio a Citera contenuta nella raccolta Fiori del Male. Traduzione a cura dell’edizione Garzanti, aprile 1975.<br/>**La sofferenza nasce dalla bellezza è il significato del titolo de Le Fleurs du Mal.</p><p>In arte, la metafisica inizia a svilupparsi in Europa a partire dagli anni ‘10 con pittori come De Chirico, Carrà, Morandi per poi trovare ampio spazio durante la prima guerra mondiale. Allego un articolo che ho trovato e che spiega le cose molto meglio di quanto non potrei fare io. Articolo di approfondimento: https://doc.studenti.it/appunti/storia-dell-arte/metafisica-surrealismo-pop-art.html </p><p>Mi scuso per i numerosi appunti, ma erano doverosi. Ci sarebbero altre cose che vorrei dire, ma preferisco evitare, vorrei capire se passano certi concetti o citazioni oppure no. Ad ogni modo, scrivere questa storia è stato molto più facile del previsto. Anche se non ha ingranato subito, perché all’inizio avevo in mente la Mycroft/Mrs Hudson, ma non ce l’ho fatta nemmeno a pensarla.<br/>Siamo giunti alla fine di questa raccolta, ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno letto e lasciato dei kudos. Ho diversi progetti in mente per questa sezione, almeno un paio di storie vedranno la luce (una è certa, forse, l’altra spero che vada in porto perché è un progetto stupendo e non vedo l’ora di realizzarlo).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>